The Former Six Sectors of the Sith Imperium
After the Conquest of Quesh and the Treaty of Dromund Kaas, Lord Emperor Arestenax of the Sith Imperium divided his Imperium into six sectors. Each would be administered by a governor. This section of the archive is dedicated to inform our citizens about this territory often referred to as "The Six Sectors of the Sith Imperium" or more informally among Imperium citizens "the Six Sectors." Despite the prominence the Imperium had in the Six Sectors, their reign over it would not last. During the Asavianic war, the Imperium was pushed out of Sector Six, which was later taken over by Republic and Hutt Cartel forces. Years later, the Eternal Empire would invade the known Galaxy, forcing the Imperium to flee into uncharted space known as the Indrexu Spiral, abandoning their remaining sectors. They remained hidden for a following five years, before returning with the reclamation of Voss from the Eternal Empire. However, in the Imperium's five year absence, their Sectors had been lost to the warring Republic and Empire, as well as Hutt forces, who sought to claim the Imperium's resources. Currently, the Imperium's territory includes their reestablished capital world of Voss, as well as New Amgarrak and other worlds in the Indrexu Spiral. The other five Sectors have not been reclaimed. The Capitol Sector Description: The Capitol Sector includes the Voss System. It is capitol of the Sith Imperium and is traditionally governed by the heir to the throne. Capitol Planet: Voss Capitol City: Voss-Ka Governor: Her Majesty, Dowger Empress Candicia, Voice of the Empress and heir to the throne Status: Reclaimed and controlled by the Sith Imperium (Formerly) Sector Two Description: Sector Two surrounded the capitol district and was comprised of the area of space that is commonly known as the Tion Hegemony. Capitol Planet: Desevro Capitol City: Maslovar Governor: Republic, Imperial, & Hutt forces Other Notable Systems: Lianna, Cadinth, Murkhana, Caluula, Dellalt, Jaminere and Raxus Status: Lost during the invasion of the Eternal Empire (Formerly) Sector Three Description: Sector Three was the coreward most sector of the Sith Imperium and was its second largest sector. It was the closest sector to Republic Space. Capitol Planet: Centares Capitol City: Muracie Governor: Republic, Imperial, & Hutt Forces Other Notable Systems: Stenos, Felucia, Galidraan, Rhen Var, Columex, Ossus, Belderone, Trogan, Iomark, The Wheel, Abhean, Sy Myrth, Anzat, Metalorn, Sarka, Ultaar and Vaathkree Status: Lost when it seceded due to Sefran's betrayal. (Formerly) Sector Four Description: Sector Four was the largest of the Six Sectors of the Sith Imperium and was home to many of its production centers. Capitol Planet: Saleucami Capitol City: Saleucami City Governor: Republic, Imperial, & Hutt Forces Other Notable Systems: Iego, Gand, Osean, Junkfort, Dennogra, Taskeed, Jabiim, Boonta and Sriluur Status: Lost during the invasion of the Eternal Empire (Formerly) Sector Five Description: Sector Five was the sector that reached furthest out from the galactic core. Capitol Planet: Kubindi Capitol City: Kubindi City Governor: Republic, Imperial, & Hutt Forces Other Notable Systems: Akrit'tar, Delacrix, Formos, Renatasia (protectorate) and Tund (protectorate) Status: Lost during the invasion of the Eternal Empire (Formerly) Sector Six Description: Sector Six was the galactic southernmost sector of the Six Sectors of the Sith Imperium. It bordered Hutt Space. Capitol Planet: Quesh Capitol City: Quesh Imperium Garrison Governor: Republic & Hutt Forces Other Notable Systems: Charros, Bimmisaari, Klatooine, Boz Pity, Cyborrea, Chalacta, Nimban, Kessel and Honoghr Status: Lost during the Asavianic War